Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 10
Oi gente aqui é Lara quero finalmente terminei a parte dez do CdH(Cavaleiros da Harmonia,Gente o motivo da demora que to cheia de trabalho mas eles já acabaram e eu to livre,então vamos com a parte dez. Parte Inicial ,Parte 01 ,Parte 02 ,Parte 03 ,Parte 04 ,Parte 05 ,Parte 06 ,Parte 07 ,Parte 08 ,Parte 09 Parte 10 Historias do Passado No Colegio Friendship High Maria,Felippe,Lara e Joeryka estão sentados na mesa da lanchonete,felippe tiram o cristal do bolso que estava muito bem enrolado. Mas ao tirar do bolso o cristal fica brilhando muito então Felippe coloca de volta no seu bolso. Joeryka Belle:'Se eu soubesse que brilhava muito teria trazido meus óculos de sol. '''Felippe Night War:'Esse cristal é o Cristal da Celestia eu enrolei o cristal porque ele brilha muito durante o dia. 'Lara Hearts:'Maria Joeryka de noite vocês não viram os seus cristais brilharem ou algo assim. 'Joeryka Belle:'De noite eu fiquei com ele no meu bolso e não vim brilho nenhum. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Não eu guardei o cristal no lugar bem escondido talvez seja impossível ver qualquer tipo brilho ou luz. 'Filipus Nocte Bellum:'Então espera ate a noite eu sugiro que use óculos escuro porque vai precisar. O sinal começa tocar e os quatro se levantam para ir para aula,não muito distante da mas onde eles estavam uma garota revelando ser Gabriela Phydema os observava. No segundo período Maria e Lara olham o bloco de aulas da sua classe. '''Maria Star Sparkle:É estranho só tem aulas de ciências e física quântica hoje. Lara Hearts:'Não acha que é muita coincidência ser justo hoje que descobriram o palácio da Luna. ''No meio da conversa um garoto com livros e papeis se aproxima das duas. 'Tsar Tempest:'Oi meninas a diretora me pediu para entregar isso para sua classe. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Obrigada Tsar. O sinal começa tocar Maria vai para sua sala mas antes da Lara ir Tsar pede para espera '''Tsar Tempest: Lara espera um minuto duas moças me deram isso e pediu para entrega-lo para você elas disseram que era uma coisa que você perdeu. Tsar entrega um pacote para Lara e depois se retiram do local. Lara Hearts:'Não sei se eu devo abrir esse pacote. ''Lara abre o pacote que ele tinha era um colar com um cristal rosa em forma de cristal. '''Lara Hearts:*querendo chorar*O meu colar eu achei tivesse o perdido para sempre. Lara tira o colar do pacote e e o coloca no seu pescoço e volta para sua sala. Perto do portal do colégio Tsar se aproxima por um grupo que tem duas garotas uma de pele proseada com cabelos cor-de rosa e a outra com uma pele clara e cabelos rosas,azuis e verdes e um garoto com cabelos da cor de azul claros e cinzas. Garota Proseada:'Finalmente cara tava demorando. '''Garota da Pele clara:'Entregou o colar para ela? 'Tsar Tempest:'Sim eu entreguei. '''Garoto de cabelos cinzas:Ótimo agora só falta é só uma questão de tempo ate eles saberem oque esta acontecendo. Na sala Todos ficam surpresos com Lara chega na sala com um sorriso principalmente o Felippe. Fran Sweets'''Nossa que sorriso é esse? '''Lara Hearts:*sorrindo*Nada não. Lara olha para janela e ver um arco-iris,Felippe olha Lara e ele fica bem surpreso mas logo mostra um pequeno sorriso. No final da aula Maria,Lara,Joeryka,Guilherme,Fran e Felippe estão quase saindo do colégio só diretora chama pelo grupo. Diretora Silver Moon:'Esperem Senhorita Hearts,Senhorita Sparkle. '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque foi Senhora Diretora? 'Diretora Silver Moon:'Meninas receberam os papeis que Tsar entregou? 'Lara Hearts:'Sim recebemos é preparativos para o festival do luar certo? 'Diretora Silver Moon:'Isso e por causa dos fenômenos adiamos o festival para hoje noite e nos suspendemos as aulas do turno da tarde eles estão arrumando os preparativos na área leste e norte do colégio,vocês do turno da manha ficaram com a área oeste e sul do colégio vocês também podem chamar seus amigos que não são do colégio para ajudar nos preparativos. A Diretora se retira do local. '''Fran Sweets:*desanimo*Vamos levar anos para termina isso. Lara Hearts'Ah pessoal não vamos desanimar a diretora disse nos podemos chamar os outros alunos e nossos amigos podemos chamar a Star o Matheus o Ball e a Iara e juntos podemos terminar tudo mais rápido. ''Todos ficam surpresos com as palavras principalmente Maria e o Felippe. '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pensado)Sera que essa é mesma Lara que a gente conhece? Algumas horas depois todos os alunos do turno da manha estão arrumando as barracas de jogos e as barracas de comidas. Guilherme aproveita o momento que aluno estava distraído e pega um dos biscoitos da barraca o aluno nota e sai correndo atras dele. Lara Hearts:*cansada*Nos fizemos um grande trabalho Felippe Night War:'Pois é foi longo mas valeu toda pena. ''Lara começa fica com sono deitar no ombro do Felippe,E Guilherme que conseguiu despistar do aluno que zoar com eles. '''Guilherme Z:*zoando*Hora que lindo os dois juntos. Felippe Night War:'Shh Ela esta dormindo. ''Enquanto os dois estavam falando Lara continua dormindo e começa a ter um pesadelo,E nele ela e a Maria estão caminhando em um corredor todo branco e alguns tipo de figuras nas paredes. E as chegam ao grande salão que tinha pedestal mas ao chega perto dele a grande poderosa relíquia não estava mas la. 'Lara Hearts:'Oque sumiu! E depois surge uma luz escura que destruir metade do cenário jogando as meninas para parede. 'Voz Masculina:'Estão procurando por isso. Um garoto com asas negras e uma aura escura mostra na suas mãos um cetro com uma lua crescente. 'Garoto:'Vocês nunca tiveram chance de me derrotar,Agora pelo desejo da minha mestra Nightmare Moon vou trazer a noite eterna e as duas vão para o tátaros Ele começa criar uma energia sombria que vai na direção das duas,Só que de repente uma luz branca surge uma figura de especie de anjo aparece. 'Voz Feminina:'Eu não vou deixa isso acontecer,A raça da Lua Sombria não vai trazer a noite eterna. 'Garoto:'Vamos ver oque vocês da Lua Iluminada são feitos. O pesadelo se encerrar e Lara acorda assustada e nota que estavam deitada em um banco e que estava quase ficando tarde. Ela olha que os outro que ainda estão ocupados com alguns dos preparativos e de repente ela nota um livro que estava ao lado dela 'Lara Hearts:'Esse livro. Lara começa ler uns dos capítulos do livro e começa a imagina as cena ao seu redor. '''Lara Hearts:*lendo*Era uma vez uma princesa eles viviam em terra onde ele habitava seres misticos e outras criaturas magicas. Lara começa imaginar a princesa criança correndo pelos corredores dos castelo e acompanha por pequenos pôneis. Lara Hearts:*lendo*A princesa era filha unica e seus únicos amigos e família eram os empregados os animais e os pôneis mágicos da terra. Lara começa a imaginar a jovem princesa conversando com pôneis e os animais Lara Hearts:*lendo*Anos se passaram o rei notou que reino estava em crise,então ele criou um casamento forçado para sua filha que aceitou se casar. Rei:'''Filha sabe nosso reino esta em crise,E você vai se com o príncipe. '''Princesa:*triste*Eu sei disso papai e vou me casar com ele. Lara Hearts:*lendo*O príncipe do outro reino tinha um coração ruim,Quanto descobriu que seu casamento era forçado ele maltratou sua esposa dia e noite noite e dia. Lara imagina a princesa sendo maltratada. Lara Hearts:*lendo*A princesa que agora era uma rainha não aguentava esse sofrimento,No mesmo dia era um eclipse ela pediu ajuda a dois seres que eram suas amigas pôneis Celestia e Luna e as duas criaram uma magia e ela renasceu como um pônei e viveu sua vida em paz. Rainha:'Por favor me ajudem eu não aguento toda essa dor. '''Luna:'Existem um jeito vamos te transforma em uma pônei.mas você vai ter deixa sua vida com humana 'Rainha:'Tudo bem eu aceito vira um pônei. '''Lara Hearts:*lendo*E o príncipe que agora era um rei foi ate as forças sombria e foi transformado no Changeling que era um pônei mutante. Lara fecha o livro. Lara Hearts:*raiva*Não vou mais ler essa historia. Em prédio perto do colégio estava o Lust observando a Lara Lust:'Oque houve não aguenta mais o terrível passado não se preocupe quanto acabar você tudo sobre você ou sua família sera apenas uma lembrança. Uma Noite Inesquecível No apartamento ''Depois de todos terminarem o grande trabalho Todos estão vestido para festival. 'Felippe Night War:'Meninas já estão prontas. 'Star Flashy:'Eu estou ao contrario de outra pessoa Star bate na porta do quarto duas vezes. 'Lara Hearts:'Só mais um minutinho '''Star Flashy:*gritando*Lara sai já dai!,nos vamos espera quase uma hora. Lara sai do quarto e estavam toda bonita,Os meninos ficam com boca aberta Felippe nota isso e pede as meninas baterem Joeryka e Iara batam na cabeça do Ball Maria no Matheus,Fran e Star na cabeça do Guilherme. Guilherme Z:'Ai por que fizeram isso? '''Star Flashy:'O Felippe pediu para fazer isso acho que ele ficou ciumes. 'Joeryka Belle:'Gente vamos estamos perdendo o festival. No festival Todos ficam se divertindo com as brincadeiras,Felippe e Ball tentam o martelo de força mas quem acabar ganhando foi a Iara. As meninas vão ao karaokê do festival e cantam a musica Amizade Através da Idades,No meio da cantoria Maria e Joeryka se separam um pouco do grupo,Maria caminha um pouco e olha sua bolsa brilhando ela vai ate o local onde não tem ninguém e ver o cristal brilhando. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Então é verdade o meu cristal brilhar durante noite. No outro lado do festival A Joeryka fica se divertindo com as brincadeiras do festival,ela vai ate um bacinho e observa a bela noite. 'Garoto:'A noite esta bem bonita não acha? 'Joeryka Belle:'Eu também acho que ela esta bonita. 'Garoto:'E essa noite tem um significado e você sabe qual é? 'Joeryka Belle:'Não eu não sei. 'Garoto:'Significa que as princesas estão fazendo um grande trabalho para essa noite. '''Joeryka Belle:*rindo*Princesas ta você é louco Garoto:'Não espera é verdade,Minha avó falou que a muito tempo nessa terra havia princesas que tinha os poderes de trazer a paz e a harmonia e agora elas vivem no espaço,Minha avó também falou que quando uma noite estiver bem linda é sinal que uma grande coisa vai acontecer boa ou ruim. ''Joeryka olha para noite e começa sorrir. 'Garoto:'E para você minha lady é uma boa noite. O garoto beija a mão da Joeryka e sair caminhado. '''Joeryka Belle:*sorrindo*Espera qual seu nome? Renan Radiation War:'Renan..Radiation War. ''E depois que ele sair do local uma rosa cai na mão da Joeryka e depois mais uma rosa e logo ela nota que é uma chuva de rosas. 'Joeryka Belle:'As que lindas ele bem romântico. No meio da rua havia um grupo,Que era o mesmo que estava no colégio de manha, 'Garota Proseada:'Ah cara ate que enfim nos íamos te larga sabia. 'Renan Radiation War:'Desculpa galera mas eu tinha ver minha lady mas uma vez. 'Garota da Pele clara:'Oh isso tão romântico acho devia ver meu namorado depois. No portal do colégio um rapaz com medalhão de lua crescente começa caminhar e entra no festival,E todas as pessoas ficam surpresas. 'Menina:'Oh meu deus é ele. '''Menino:É ele mesmo o famoso criador da serie Red Fields. Lara Hearts:'Samuel Crescent também o Portador da Lealdade. '''Matheus Starshine:'Vamos falar com ele? 'Lara Hearts:'Voces vão falar eu vou andar por ai. 'Felippe Night War:'Mas por que? 'Lara Hearts:'Eu já tentei falar com ele alguns dias. Flashback 'Lara Hearts'Samuel me escuta você é pégasos e tem poderes da escuridão e da noite. 'Samuel Crescent:'Ah claro e você que uma fada magica que controla purpurina inventa outra,Guardas tirem ela daqui. Fim do Flashback 'Lara Hearts:'Ele achou que eu era louca e me expulsou do apartamento. Samuel olha para o grupo e a Lara se esconde bem rapidamente. 'Lara Hearts:'Rápido só temos apenas essa oportunidade,Vão falar com ele e eu vou andar por ai. '''Matheus Starshine:Certo tudo bem então. Voltando a Joeryka Belle Joeryka ainda esta sentada no banco que um rapaz de cabelos pretos com mechas roxas e olhos verdes escuros. Rapaz:'''Com licença senhorita to procurando uma garota que usa uma tiara e tem cabelos cor de rosa e olhos com uma cor rosa bem forte,por acaso você não a viu por ai. '''Joeryka Belle:*pensando*Ele teve esta falando da Lara,Mas eu sinto uma aura estranha nele não sei se tevo falar para ele. Rapaz:'Desculpa sei meio assustador falar com um estranho que ta procurando uma pessoa que talvez nem a conheça. ''No meio da conversa Lara vem caminhando e o Rapaz nota e a chama. 'Rapaz:'Ah rosinha quanto tempo. 'Lara Hearts:'Oque você faz aqui? 'Rapaz:'Ah eu vim ver você para uma conversa. O rapaz pega a mão da Lara só que ela larga e fica com expressão de raiva '''Lara Hearts:*raiva*Eu não quero falar nada com você Lust. Lust:'Certo parece vamos ter conversar de outro modo Illusory Field!!!!!. ''Uma luz branca cobre todos o colégio mas apenas Joeryka e Lara conseguem notar. (Nota o Campo Ilusório ou Illusory Field é feitiço que apenas aqueles que eram unicórnio no passado ou os que pode usar poderes e os detentores das joias da harmonia consegue ver,Os efeitos dessa habilidade é deixar o usuário os aliados e seus inimigos invisíveis e intocáveis a pessoas normais) 'Lust:'Você sabia que usar habilidade em inglês faz ela ser muito efetiva. Lust cria uma onda energia negra e vai na direção só Joeryka cria um escudo. 'Joeryka Belle:'Ei se algo com minha irma vai ter que passar por mim primeiro. Lara fica surpresa com as palavras da Joeryka. 'Richard Lust:'Vamos ver se vocês duas são capazes de tocar no Richard Lust,Conheçam o meu verdadeiro poder Heartless!!!!!!! De repete surge um monte sombras ao redor do Richard,E elas se levantam e Joeryka fica enojada por que elas parece uma meleca escura. '''Joerka Belle:*com nojo*Eca oque isso? Lara Hearts:'São sombras escuta se eles nos pegarem sera adeus a nossas almas,corações e corpos. '''Joeryka Belle:'Uma coisa se falar as habilidades em inglês faz a ela bem efetiva porque a gente nunca as usou? 'Lara Hearts:'Eu já ia falar sobre isso no treinamento de amanha e porque eu já sou forte o suficiente eu não preciso do inglês para me ajudar,Mas Joery nessa luta é você vai precisar porque vai ser bem difícil. 'Joeryka Belle:'Bem que professor falou que precisava do inglês,Mas eu nunca pensei que fosse em momento de luta como esse. A Joeryka se transforma e Lara pega sua tiara faz uma magia e surge um florente e um chicote ela dar o chicote para Joeryka 'Joeryka Belle:'Pra que isso? 'Lara Hearts:'Escuta usar nossas habilidades nessas criaturas vai nos cansar usar essa armas vai nos ajudar. Lara começa a correr e usar florente e ataca um das sombras ele tenta atacar,So que a Lara finalizar com três cortes oute pula em cima dela só que ela se esquiva por baixo e dar três corte e acaba com ele. Outro aparece e Lara pula nas costa dele e faz dois cortes mais três aparece e ela acaba com todos,So que sela se vira e uma sombra estava atras dela. 'Joeryka Belle:'Cuidado Protective Leaf!!!!! Surge um escudo ao redor dela isso faz com que a sombra não seja capaz atacar. 'Lara Hearts:'Valeu Joeryka. 'Joeryka Belle:'Burst of Thorns!!!!! Joeryka voar bem alto começa a gira e um monte de espinhos vão na direção do Richard só que ele levanta a mão e vira os espinhos e voltam para direção da Joeryka. 'Lara Hearts:'Barreira!!!! Lara ativa a barreira ela cobre a Joeryka só que seis dos dez espinhos conseguem destruir a barreira que faz Joeryka ficar ferida e começa a cair. '''Lara Hearts:*gritanto* Joery!!!! Joeryka Belle:(pensando)Como isso é possível ele usou meu ataque contra mim. A Lara começa correr e consegue pegar Joeryka estava com os olhos fechados e estava muito ferida. Lara Hearts:'Joery por favor abre os olhos. '''Richard Lust:'HAHAHA sinceramente Lara você nem esta tentando nada nessa luta. 'Voz masculina:'Neptune Waves!!!!! Lara ouve uma voz e de repente uma pequena onda atinge o Richard Lust. 'Guilherme Z:'Meninas vocês estão bem? 'Lara Hearts:'Eu estou mais Joeryka esta muito ferida 'Guilherme Z:'Deixe isso comigo Tear of Life!!! O Guilherme se aproxima da Joeryka e derramar uma lagrima na Joeryka e isso faz as feridas sumirem so ela ainda continuar com os olhos fechados. 'Lara Hearts:'Obrigada mas espera um pouco,Você falou a habilidade em inglês mas como sabia. 'Guilherme Z:'Hihi bom isso é secreto meu,Lara precisamos de ajudar tem algo errado com Samuel. 'Lara Hearts:'Algo errado,Oque houve? 'Guilherme Z:'Oque houve é que ele virou uma especie de anjo com asas negras que quer detonar nosso mundo e acabar com a luz solar e o dia. Lara olha para o céu e ver a lua vermelha fica bem surpresa. 'Lara Hearts:'A Lua de Sangue mas isso não é possível. 'Richard Lust:'Hehe foi eu,Coloquei um feitiço no seu futuro amigo para que vocês não ganhesse um outro aliado. 'Lara Hearts:'Isso não ficar assim ouviu Magma Estelar!!!! Lara usa sua habilidade e jogar o Richard Lust. 'Lara Hearts:'Vamos embora daqui Dimensão Colorida!!!!! Os Quatro Pilares Em uma dimensão toda colorida estavam Guilherme Joeryka no colo da Lara. 'Guilherme Z:'Nossa que lugar é esse? '''Lara Hearts:É uma habilidade minha,Aqui a magias curativas ficam mais fortes e dimensão tem regeneração de emergência. (Nota:A habilidade Dimensão Colorida ou Colorful Dimension é uma dimensão que pode ser usada por todos magos experts e se alguém desfaz a habilidade ele volta na mesma hora que usou,Mas se passar por exemplo cinco horas nessa dimensão no tempo real apenas se passaram uns cinco minutos,Também pode levar as pessoas para outro lugar mais distante mas apenas cinco pessoas ou objetos podem ir) Felippe Night War:(telepatia)Lara eu te achei onde você esta? Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Eu usei minha habilidade Joery e Guilherme e eu estamos em outra dimensão. Felippe Night War:(telepatia)Certo precisamos de ajuda o Samuel e um monte monstros de sombra dominaram o colégio e o festival todo,Sorte conseguimos salvar as pessoas que estavam no festival. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Ótimo e cade os outros? Felippe Night War:(telepatia)A gente se dividiu Fran e Iara estão cuidando da área Sul Matheus e Ball na área Norte Maria eu estamos na área Leste e Star ela esta na área Oeste. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)E Onde esta o Samuel? Felippe Night War:(telepatia)Ela esta no teto do colégio não sei que ele esta fazendo,Mas Maria disse o cristal estar mostrando uma luz escura. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Certo Guilherme e a Joery vão ajudar a Star na área Oeste eu vou ate vocês na área Leste. Felippe Night War(telepatia)Oque não é perigoso vir ate aqui é melhor cuida da área Oeste. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Não se preocupe eu tenho um plano,E eu peço a vocês usem suas armas porque usar suas habilidades nessas criaturas não vai ajudar muito. Felippe Night War:(telepatia)Certo vou entregar as armas para os detentores que estão mais próximos. Lara Hearts:'Vamos sair daqui. ''Lara fecha os olhos e clarão surge e depois ficam no meu de algumas barracas,Eles avista a Star '''Lara Hearts:*gritando*Star Star acerta um monstro com seu cetro e depois outro tenta atacar mas ela se desviar e depois é destruindo a Star se virar. Star Flashy:'Ah galerinha da bagunça que bom que vocês estão bem. ''Star notar Joeryka no colo do Guilherme. 'Star Flashy:'Oque houve com a Joeryka. 'Lara Hearts:'Ela Ficou bem ferida em uma luta. O Guilherme coloca Joeryka perto de uma arvore,Lara vai ate ela e abre a bolsa da Joeryka e pegar o seu cristal e coloca nas mão dela. 'Lara Hearts:'Joery se estiver me ouvindo segure esse cristal que tenho um plano. 'Star Flashy:'Que plano? 'Lara Hearts:'Eu ainda não posso contar mas tentem proteger a Joeryka e essa área. O exercito de monstros de sombras começam a chegar Guilherme e Star se prepararam. 'Lara Hearts:'Espera eu esqueci de dar sua arma Guilherme. A Lara usar sua tiara e invocar um tridente e o dar para o Guilherme. 'Guilherme Z:'Um tridente meio obvio mas legal. 'Lara Hearts:'Agora vou ir para área Leste. 'Star Flashy:'Uma dica para você é melhor sair voando. A Star e o Guilherme vão correndo até ao exercito dos monstros de sombra. 'Lara Hearts:'Nunca pensei que isa usar esse feitiço. A Lara fecha os seus olhos e falar uma língua estranha so uma luz cobre o seu corpo e depois e surge asas. Ela começa a bate as asas e começa voar bem alto e notar seus amigos lutando ela ver Fran dando muitas marteladas e a Iara usando sua voz para destruir os monstros e ela também ver o Matheus e o Ball e depois de alguns instantes ela chega perto da Maria e do Felippe. 'Felippe Night War:'Ah Lara. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Nossas que asas são essas? '''Lara Hearts:É feitiço de asas isso gastar muito da minha energia magica sorte que sou uma maga expert. Felippe Night War:'Bom Lara você me disse que tinha um plano qual é? '''Lara Hearts:'Eu preciso dos cristais de vocês,Com eles é possível derrota Bloody Moon e salvar o Samuel. '''Felippe Night War:É claro os cristais carregam não só as almas mas o poder delas também. Lara Hearts:É mas também precisamos do poder da princesa Twilight. Maria Star Sparkle:'Se a gente tivesse a Joia da Magia. '''Lara Hearts:'Tem algo que eu preciso te contar. So que no colégio um pilar de luz aparecer e uma barreira negra cobre o colégio todo. 'Lara Hearts:'Só não vai dar para contar agora,Maria desfaça sua transformação e use sua tiara. 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas eu só vou conseguir usar minhas quatro primeiras habilidades. 'Lara Hearts:'Confie em mim a sua joia pode nos ajudar a derrotar o Bloody Moon. Maria dar seu cristal a Lara e desfaz sua transformação e coloca sua tiara e depois o Felippe dar o seu cristal também e depois ela os aguarda no seu bolso. Lara começa a voar e vai até a área Norte se ela notar uns raios roxos vindo na sua direção e ela consegue desviar deles e ela ver quem atirou era um figura do Bloody Moon. 'Bloody Moon:'Nenhum inseto pisa ou voar no meu terreno. O Bloody continuar disparando os raios negros e a Lara ainda continuar desviando. 'Lara Hearts:'Não dar para continuar desviando preciso atacar,Mas não posso usa minhas habilidades isso vai acabar desfazendo minhas asas mas também não posso invocar uma arma. '''Felippe Night War:(telepatia)Lara. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Felippe? Felippe Night War:(telepatia)Sei que você estar com problemas eu vou dar isso para ajudar. E uma luz surge e aparece e um arco e flecha aparece. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Obrigada. A Lara pegar o arco e flecha e começa disparar no Bloody só que ele esquivar. (Nota:Esse arco e flecha é feita de magia então as flechas são infinitas não acabam.) O Bloody continua disparando os raios e a Lara desfaz os raios com as flechas. Lara Hearts:É só oque tem? Bloody Moon:É claro que não Julgamento Sombrio!!!!!!! (Nota:Ta eu admito que basei no Shadow Judgament uma homenagem ao RF e a Nightstrike.) Uma forte onda de luz negra vai na direção da Lara tentar esquivar mas sua perna esquerda é atingida. Ela logo nota que estava perto da área Norte e o Matheus. Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Matheus pega!!!! Lara jogar o cristal da Maria na direção do Matheus e ele consegue pegar. Matheus Starshine:'''Mas oque é isso? '''Lara Hearts:(telepatia)É um cristal da princesa Luna,segurem bem Matheus eu tenho um plano. Voltando a lutar Lara continuar disparando as flechas e Bloody Moon continuar desviando e contra atacando so em um momento ele dispara um raio e acerta a mão da Lara e faz ela deixa o arco e flecha cair. Lara Hearts:'Oh não. '''Bloody Moon:'Parece que não a mais nada para você lutar. '''Lara Hearts:(telepatia)Gente preciso da ajudar. Maria Star Sparkle:(telepatia)Não dar estamos cuidando de exercito aqui. Star Flashy:(telepatia)Eu também Guilherme e eu estamos cuidando de uma treta aqui. E de repente um monte de luzes brancas vão na direção do Bloody Moon. Bloody Moon:'Escudo da Noite!!! ''Ele cria um escudo e consegue se proteger das luzes brancas e Lara aproveita a distração e vão na direção da área Sul. 'Bloody Moon:'Ah brincando de pique-esconde bom eu vou te achar. A Lara continua voando para área Sul só que ela vira e ver Bloody Moon se aproximando. 'Bloody Moon:'Te achei. Lara continuar voando só que Bloody começa disparar uns raios negros e Lara ficar desviando. 'Bloody Moon:'Continuar desviando não vai adiantar nada. Lara notar Fran e Iara então ela começa a voar bem alto. 'Bloody Moon:'Agora você já era garota Explosão Escura!!!!!!! O Bloody dispara uma luz sombria e ela cobre o corpo da Lara e depois a luz sombria explode e a lara começa cair. 'Bloody Moon:'Hahaha finalmente acabei com esse inseto. So de repente aparece uma luz rosa e a luz toma forma de um grande dragão. 'Bloody Moon:'Oque um dragão. 'Lara Hearts:'Vai Spike!!!!!! O grande dragão escuta Lara e obedece o seu pedido,Ele começa ataca o Bloody Moon. 'Bloody Moon:'Como isso possível achei que todos os dragões estivessem no planeta de Equestria. A Lara estava numa arvore e ela começa de a corre para área Sul. 'Lara Hearts:'Quando se esta lutando é bom ter um plano B ou C por precaução. Lara continuar correndo e chegar na área sul e notar Fran e a Iara destruindo o ultimo monstro de sombra ela também notar que o local totalmente destruindo. '''Lara Hearts:(pensando)Nossa é incrível como uma dupla oposta consegue fazer tanta bagunça. Fran Sweets:'Oi Lara. '''Lara Hearts:'Ola. 'Fran Sweets:'Nos vimos sua lutar incrível você invocar o dragão. 'Lara Hearts:'Obrigada,Ah Fran vim para dar isso. A Lara tira o cristal do Felippe do seu bolsou e entrega para Fran. 'Fran Sweets:'Oque é isso? '''Lara Hearts:É um cristal da Princesa Celestia nesse cristal tem o poder para nos ajudar contra o Bloody Moon. 'Fran Sweets:'E oque eu tenho que fazer? 'Lara Hearts:'So o segurem bem eu vou tentar fazer um centelha. Lara começa falar um língua estranha(A mesma língua estranha) e uma luz aparece e o cristal que estava Fran começa brilhar e os outros cristais e joia também começam a brilhar. O céu que estava escuro agora na área Sul fica claro como fosse dia e aparece uma figura de sol,Na área Norte ainda ficar escuro mas as estrelas e Lua ficam brilhando e aparece uma figura de lua crescente. 'Star Flashy:'Nossa que louco. Na área Oeste o céu fica amanhecendo e um montes de cristais ficam crescendo da terra e aparece uma figura de um coração de cristal e Na área Leste o céu começa a noitecer e um monte de luzes aparecem e aparecem uma estrela de seis pontas. Bom gente essa foi a parte dez,Se tem ou um furo no roteiro ou erro na pagina pode falar sem problemas.Obrigada por lerem ( :) ) Categoria:Entradas em blogues